


Security and Purpose

by pastelprinceyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, I'll add more stuff as time goes on, M/M, The Dursley's and Remus and Sirius share custody of Harry Potter, rated T because swearing, uh this is an au where Remus stopped Sirius from hunting down Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelprinceyy/pseuds/pastelprinceyy
Summary: Sirius knows he could've saved James and Lily Potter that night.Remus knows that if he had tried he would be dead right along with them. Losing family is hard enough, but he could never be okay if he lost his security.They both know that if they lost Harry,  they'd lose their purposeEven when nightmares leave them exhausted, and The Dursley's leave them angry and worried, they always will have each other and their son. No matter what. They would fight for that boy, go to war for him, so what's a little mischief to keep him around.





	Security and Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totallytrans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallytrans/gifts).



> I hope you guys enjoy! I'll try to post regularly, but it's always so hard with theater!

_There were bodies- the body of his best friend, his closest friend from Hogwarts. There was a shrieking from the crib, and Sirius walked towards his godson, tears shedding down his face. Before he could get Harry, he saw Lily’s body, lying by the crib. She protected Harry until the very end. Sirius gently picked Harry up and cradled him. He was surrounded by the bodies of his parents- one could only hope Harry would remember none of this. Someone pounded on the door, and Sirius gently put Harry down and pulled out his wand. He shook as he pointed it, walking towards the sound. Hagrid stood there, a package at his feet and his eyes on James’ lifeless body.”_

_“Hagrid- I think He-who-shall-not-be-named, he-“_

_“Sirius, what happened to James and Lily?”_

_“Vold- You-Know-Who — he killed them. Haven’t you seen the reports? I saw that there was a green flash and someone thought that they saw something else- Harry’s okay though.” Sirius wiped his face, and Hagrid began to shake with sadness. He ran over and hugged Sirius, nearly crushing him._

_“You-Know-Who had to of heard from somebody- I swear to god I will hunt them down. If it’s the last thing I do I will kill them.” He pushed back Hagrid and stormed passed him, wand at the ready- before being hit with a green light._

——————-

“Sirius? Sirius!” Remus shook Sirius, trying to wake his boyfriend up. Sirius bolted up, in a cold sweat and shaking from his nightmare, before whipping his head to see Remus. “Jesus- You really had me scared there Pads. You were shaking and mumbling- I thought you were going to wake up Harry. What happened?”

“I had that nightmare again.”

“What happened to James and Lily isn’t your fault.”

“God damn it Remus! I should of known something was up with Peter! The way he acted when we discussed Voldemort, the way he jumped when anyone asked him about anything! I could of saved them.” He started to shake “I should of-“ He fell against Remus, crying.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Remus gently played with Sirius’ hair to calm him down. He held him tightly, worried that he would disappear somehow if he let go. That night- if Remus hadn’t stopped him from running to kill Peter Pettigrew- he would of died, or been put in Azkaban, or something even worse. They’d both have nightmares from that night. The scenarios both of them were put in turning through their head. Had that night gone any different, who knows what would of happened.

Remus knew, however, that dwelling on it wouldn’t change anything. Sadly James and Lily Potter were killed by a horrible man-no not a man- a monster. He was lucky he didn’t lose Sirius or even Harry that night too. Had that night- no, he couldn’t think about it anymore.

He had a family to worry about now.

After a while, Sirius stopped crying, and his shaking was replaced by his rhythmic breathing as he slept. Remus smiled and gently pushed the hair out of his face, pushing it to the side. He admired Sirius, despite all the stress he barely looked different now than the day they graduated from Hogwarts. If there was one thing Sirius had always prided himself on, it was his looks. Or his hair. He groomed his hair constantly, brushing it and braiding it. Remus on the other hand, just got more and more scars year after year and kept his hair short- he could never understand how someone could handle hair that long. He was still handsome as ever though, Sirius always reminded him. He smiled as he thought about all the times Sirius would trace his scars at night, convinced Remus was asleep.

Slowly, Remus’ breathing match Sirius’, and he finally drifted to sleep, with a smile on his face, and his love in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos and a comment with anything you like or didn't like! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
